


The First Time

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [10]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Joy and Jane have many firsts...Part 10 of 10.





	The First Time

The first time Joy and Jane meet is after Joy’s husband is killed. Despite the pain and misery Joy felt and still feels, she finds that Jane attracts her to look again, and imagine what it might be like... to have her love. 

The first time they touch it’s Jane who reaches for Joy, gathering her close to guide her inside and settle her on the sofa to bring her a cup of tea.

The first time they kiss it is Joy who reaches for Jane, sensing that as the time had passed she had begun to need Jane. She can’t speak, she hasn’t much spoken since the incident was finally over. 

The first time they make love neither of them knows who starts things. It just feels natural. Very natural indeed... like it’s destiny. 

The first time Joy speaks again it is to ask Jane to stay with her... to move in. 

The first time they tell people they are in love they both feel the nerves, although they never really face criticism. 

The first time Jane chooses to propose, Joy accepts instantly.


End file.
